warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Missions/Grinding/Mission 144
Can we bring back some of the other decks? Sure, it's awesome that Azure Spam is WB-free, but 105k gold (as well as raid participation) is not my definition of very accessible. Yes, many people already have Azures because they're awesome, but many people don't, and the other decks could at the very least provide ideas. Anakin2177 18:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Let me check the decks... okay, here: http://warmetal.wikia.com/index.php?title=TyrantMissionGrinding/Mission_144&oldid=46247 #Top Choice Won't be restored for its lower win rate but lower accessibility: T-46 Leonidas: Kong only, and no longer acquirable Dracorex: non-reward Nexus Card, needs Bonds Abominable Horror: non-reward Purity Card, needs Bonds #2nd Choice Won't be restored for its lower win rate but lower accessibility: Dracorex: non-reward Nexus Card, needs Bonds #4th Choice Won't be restored for its its lower win rate but lower accessibility: Dracorex: non-reward Nexus Card, needs Bonds #3rd Choice Won't be restored for its its lower win rate but lower accessibility: Wasteland Skimmer: Faction level 12+ required, that's only members of the top factions Even though the Azure Spam is not fully accessible, it only requires Raid participation (and, hey, that's one of the easiest Raids to succeed!) to some extent. As for the gold spent, Skimmer spam costs more. So I don't think I'll restore them. Sorry for all that, just live with the nature of Grinding pages: Only the best decks may stay. If a more accessble deck beats a less accessible one, the less accessible deck is removed with low chance of resurrection. Accessibility is defined in increasing order as follows: #Decks with T-46 Leonidas and/or Orbo the Wrathful #Decks without T-46 and Wrathful but includes a Legendary Card from Bond-only Packs #Decks without T-46, Wrathful and Bond-only Legendaries but includes one more copy than rewarded of Common Cards of Bond-only Packs For example, decks with TWO Mad Curs fall into this category but decks with ONE Mad Cur do not belong this category, as exactly one Mad Cur is rewarded for finishing M75. #Decks without T-46, Wrathful, Bond-only Legendaries and extra Bond-only Commons but includes Promotional Cards #Decks without T-46, Wrathful, Bond-only Legendaries, Promotional Cards and extra Bond-only Commons but includes one more copy than rewarded of cards of other quality of Bond-only Packs For example, decks with TWO Angelwings fall into this category but decks with ONE Angelwing do not belong this category, as exactly one Angelwing is rewarded for finishing M101. #Decks without T-46, Wrathful, Bond-only Legendaries, Promotional Cards and extra Bond-only Cards but includes Faction reward cards These cards require Faction level and Loyalty requirements BOTH met to unlock, and are relocked on leaving faction since Loyalty is reset to zero #Decks without T-46, Wrathful, Bond-only Legendaries, Promotional Cards, extra Bond-only Cards and Faction reward cards but includes Level reward cards These cards require insane amounts of grinding to unlock, but Avatar and Destructive Ram are exceptions #Decks without T-46, Wrathful, Bond-only Legendaries, Promotional Cards, extra Bond-only Cards, Faction reward cards and Level reward cards but includes Raid reward cards These cards require Honor to unlock, and Honor can only be gained from successful raids #Decks without T-46, Wrathful, Bond-only Legendaries, Promotional Cards, extra Bond-only Cards, Faction reward cards, Level reward cards and Raid reward cards These decks are the most accessible, due to the relatively low requirement and amount of gold needed to make. Hakdo 02:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Some rewording to practice English: Accessibility of cards is defined in increasing order as follows, notice if decks have owned cards of multiple category (Like Vaporwing and T-46) it will always be considered to be the most difficult type available: #T-46 Leonidas and/or Orbo the Wrathful #Legendary Card from Bond-only Packs #More than rewarded number of copies of Common cards from Bond-only packs #Promotional Cards #Rare Card from Bond-only Packs #Uncommon Card from Bond-only Packs #Faction Reward cards #Level Reward Cards #Raid Reward Cards #Speedy Achievement Cards (Added) #Other Achievement Cards, Reputation, Arena and Mission Reward Cards Simply speaking, an Eva II spam only required Reputation Grinding, that is pretty low in gold cost too. A deck with Vaporwing would cost Elite Vault unlocking plus 25 WB. Jope it will help clarify the deck priority. 03:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Dracorex is used in many, many, many decks on around this wiki. He is the most common WB card (often bought with free WBs). I agree that he should be considered hard to gain access to, but if you're going to nuke every deck which uses Draco (often as the only WB-card), that will probably get rid of over one-fourth of the decks on this wiki (no math involved, could be exaggerated). I also disagree with Raids Rewards being easier to access than both Level rewards and Faction Rewards. Building a raid deck can require a moderately good card pool, and finding a successful raid to join can often take a while. Azures may be commonplace for older players, but newer players have each time more and more missions, side missions, and achievements to complete, things that almost always take precedence over raids. They've also got loads of reward cards to buy, often wanting three or more copies - Pummellers, Support Carriers, and Tridents come to mind, but there are many others. Getting seven Azures would mean missing out on other reward cards. But that's beside the point. What I'm trying to get at is that it would be good to have those decks if not for copying card-by-card then for inspiration. Players should be able to create their own decks, not just copy one. If you think putting the decks would clutter up the page, something I agree with, then just add them as deck variations. A player without Azures, for example, may not be able to use the second deck, because of Dracorex, but that deck might give him an idea for a refresh deck he CAN make. If only the Azure deck was listed, that wouldn't exactly help him much. Thanks for listening, --Anakin2177 18:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) EVEN WITH THAT POINT, those Dracorex decks won't be restored. However, more decks for inspiration is justified. Happens that someone pulls a better winrate with a Vigil spam. There, are you happy now? ;D Hakdo 05:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC)